


Sandpiper

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Parody, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: When there's some gossip about the teachers.(can be considered part of the same universe as Blaze)





	Sandpiper

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Christy for the inspiration ;))  
> Title: from a Kalafina song, part of the album 'After Eden' :)

…

OooOooO

…

 

The students at Grail High had been told, before starting classes, that they were to expect rather eccentric teachers, but they had not anticipated them to be _this_ peculiar.

…

OooOooO

…

Their biology teacher, Mr. Gilles, was nothing but creepy. His accurate anatomy descriptions, made while addressing them with his large eyes fixated on them so to make them all extremely uneasy and uncomfortable, coupled with weird changes of subject mid-sentence, were more than enough to scare off everyone.

“Blood flows more easily when a limb is cut off,” he would begin the sentence. “But remember that only the worthy ones will see my holy Jeanne!” he would then finish it, without an explanation.

Most students had concluded that he probably had a skeleton hidden somewhere in his lab and had named it ‘Jeanne’.

…

OooOooO

…

The PE teacher, Mr. Hassan, had only given them all a very simple greeting before starting class immediately, his agility making it hard for them to follow his movements.

“Try not to die, children.”

…

OooOooO

…

The history teacher, Mr. Gilgamesh, had the ability of making his subject much more captivating than they ever thought possible. He had however made his rules – about having no distractions – clear from the start, giving them all a general arrogant glare while somehow managing to dismiss them at the same time.

“Whatever I say inside this room, brats, is _law_.” He had then moved across the class, his movements languid yet strangely hypnotic. “But make no mistake, for what I say outside of here, _is law too_.”

…

OooOooO

…

The philosophy teacher, Mr. Iskandar, was unquestionably the most charismatic one. The way he managed to bring them all to think about and discuss over the ideas and thoughts of the philosophers from the past, and then interpret them himself in modern day language, was worthy of admiration.

The fact that he was always good-humoured was a bonus too.

…

OooOooO

…

Ms. Arturia was instead the Maths teacher. Unsmiling and very direct in her every explanation, she was however also very patient and among the few teachers who didn’t dismiss questions but welcomed them.

She was also uncommonly calm no matter the situation.

…

OooOooO

…

The English teacher, Mr. Diarmuid, was extremely amiable, and his subject was taught with irresistible charm. All the students, males and females, were enamoured with him, even though, when questioned about his lessons, they were unable to remember most of what had been explained in class.

…

OooOooO

…

IT class was probably the only one with a very taciturn and broody teacher, Mr. Lancelot, whose dark shadows underneath his eyes seemed to point out his lack of sleep more than anything else. He didn’t offer many verbal explanations, preferring to send each student emails with detailed instructions on what to do.

He did it even _during_ class – probably to avoid having to address them.

…

OooOooO

…

Ms. von Einzbern, the Principal, did not teach any classes, but even though she was rumoured to have several health problems, she was at the entrance every morning, greeting the students with a smile as they entered the school building.

…

OooOooO

…

…

OooOooO

…

It was a rather interesting time when towards the end of the year, during break between classes, there was a piece of gossip circulating.

It seemed that two teachers in their school were secretly married – and such a rumour was quick to become the most talked about subject, especially since it was now rapidly becoming a guessing game, and it didn’t end when the bell rang.

“No way! Who could be the married ones?”

“Mmm, well, today the Principal’s husband came to pick her up, and he’s certainly not a professor, therefore she is not on the list…”

“Maybe Mr. Iskandar and Mr. Lancelot?”

“Rather Mr. Diarmuid and Ms. Arturia!”

“But Mr. Gilles always looks at Ms. Arturia at lunch… What if they–”

“Impossible, he’s such a creep! Plus he always talks about his hallucinations, a person like that can’t _possibly_ be with Ms. Arturia!”

“Indeed, it’s unlikely that Ms. Arturia is the married one, she’s too serious… maybe Mr. Lancelot however married Mr. Gilles? He’s always silent, he might be a closet pervert…”

“Bah, it’s more likely for Mr. Lancelot to be married to _Mr. Hassan_ …!”

A cold voice interrupted all the excited chatter.

“What did I tell you brats about the rules I gave you.”

An ominous silence followed, as everyone stared at Mr. Gilgamesh with apprehension. He had made sure they knew that the first and foremost rule they all had to respect was to keep their mouths shut and stay silent when he was around.

“If you still want to claim to have brains, make use of them and vanish before I give you a detention you won’t forget so easily.”

Principal von Einzbern, who had heard the chatting noises and then the sudden quietness, came out of her office to see what was going on, but by the time she arrived, the students were already hurrying away.

She held back a smile, and then called loudly, deliberately, “Arturia! Your husband is spreading terror among the students again!”

Ms. Arturia came out of the teachers’ room calmly, while the students gaped.

“Since I don’t approve of gossip either, this time I will point out that it was needed, Irisviel.” Giving a rapid glance to the gawking students, she cleared her throat. “I would advise you not to test my husband’s patience. He is fully capable of making your schoolyears a living hell if he so chooses.”

Linking her arm with Mr. Gilgamesh, she walked out of the building, leaving speechless students and a grinning Principal behind.

…

OooOooO

…


End file.
